


First Date

by rxcked



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Fantasy, Fiction, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, Paddle, S&M, Scratching, Spanking, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcked/pseuds/rxcked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank faces his fears while Gerard fucks hard and shows no mercy but both are teases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Frank had finally worked up the nerve to ask Gerard out for their first date despite already being a couple. 

'He deserves better, but I should at least try to give him what I can, even if it means stepping out of my comfort zone.' Frank thought. 

Frank dialed the number to Gerard's cell and waited for him to answer. After a while the repeating dial tone was replaced by a voice.  
"Hello, Frankie?"  
"Hey Gee."  
"What's up?"  
"I was just wondering if you were busy tonight so we could go out."  
"Frankie, are you asking me out?"  
"Technically, yes."  
"Yes, I will go out with you, I'll be over at 6:00PM."  
"Great, see you then babe."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Frank was ecstatic. He needed to get everything prepared. He had already went out and bought the supplies he needed but now all he needed to do was go shopping for the groceries needed to make dinner for Gerard and himself. 

*time lapse* 

After returning from the grocery market, Frank set to work on making vegetarian styled spaghetti for himself and regular spaghetti and meatballs for Gerard. When all the food was prepared it was 5:25PM and Frank decided to get dressed and prepare the table, desert, and bed. 

Everything had been set when Gerard showed up. Frank invited him in and soon they were eating their food. When they were finished, Frank suggested a friendly game of truth or dare. Gerard decided it couldn't hurt and accepted. Since Frank had chosen the game, it was only fair Gerard went first.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Let's start this out easy, truth."  
"Easy? More like boring, anyways, is it true you love me?" Frank teased.  
"Love and hate go hand in hand so you could say I love you." Gerard countered.  
"I'll pretend that didn't hurt."  
"Sorry babe but it's your turn now, truth or dare?"  
"Truth only seems fitting."  
"Fine, is it true you're gay?"  
"Well, seeing as you are my boyfriend and I most definitely like dick, I have to say yes."  
"Well stated."  
"Okay Gerard, truth or dare?"  
"Dare this time."  
Frank knew this was his chance.  
"I dare you to strip yourself all your clothes."  
"Frank!!"  
"What? You did choose dare and this is a dare."  
"Oh my god, fine but turn around."  
Frank complied. It's not like he hadn't touched Gerard's penis or seen pictures of Gerard in his underwear and vice versa but truth be told, they were both virgins.  
"There you can look now."  
Frank turned around and smirked when he saw that Gerard was sitting on his chair again with his shirt on his lap, covering his private part. Frank groaned.  
"That is so unfair."  
"Kind of but you never said i couldn't cover myself and you can't now because it's your turn, truth or dare?"  
"Hmm dare."  
"I dare you to strip of your clothes and not cover yourself up."  
"Fine but turn around."  
This time, Gerard complied. Frank stripped of everything except his boxers.  
"There."  
Gerard turned back around and whined.  
"Hey, you said clothes and boxers are clearly underwear, technically not clothes."  
"That's not true but I'll let you slide just this once."  
"Yeah yeah, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Is it true you're a slut?"  
"What the fuck Frank!"  
"It's a simple question."  
"No, the answers no."  
"I beg to differ."  
"And why's that Frankie?" Gerard teased knowing full well the nickname turned his partner on. Frank groaned.  
"When I dared you, I said to strip but I didn't say you couldn't put your clothes back on and would you look at yourself, your clothes are still off. You're such a slut Gerard."  
"Am I?" Gerard questioned.  
"You are."  
"I guess I am then, truth or dare Frankie?"  
"Truth Gee."  
"Is it true you want me to be your little slut?"  
"You already are, truth or dare Gerard?"  
"Dare sugar."  
"I dare you to come sit on my lap."  
Gerard held his shirt securely around him and walked over to Frank, keeping eye contact as he sat down on his lap. Frank adjusted Gerard so his legs were resting on either side of him and Frank was being straddled.  
"Truth or dare?" Gerard asked in a lust filled voice.  
"Dare." Frank said while looking up at Gerard with pupil blown eyes.  
"I dare you to let me fuck you."  
"I thought you'd never ask." Said Frank while he pushed Gerard away to retrieve a black bag on the side of him.  
"Oh, so you were planning on me fucking you?"  
"I was planning the opposite actually but either is good." Frank laughed. Gerard stood up and let the shirt fall to the floor. He moved the plates onto the kitchen counter.  
"Lay against the table." Gerard demanded and gladly, Frank complied. With his back on the table, Frank waited for Gerard to return from the kitchen.  
"Flip over." Frank did as he was told.  
"Now are you going to move or am I going to have to use the rope to tie you up?"  
"Tie me up Gee." Frank all but screamed.  
"I guess I have no choice then." Gerard reached into the bag and brought the rope up to Frank's hands and securely tied them together, he then got the other end of the rope and tied it to a chair that was bolted to the ground of Frank's apartment.  
'Good thing it came furnished like this.' Gerard thought.  
Gerard returned to Frank and grabbed the paddle from the bag discarded on the floor. He scratched down his significant others back and nibbled gently on his neck while Frank couldn't help but let out a stifled moan caused by his face being shoved in the tablecloth.  
"Did I said you could make any sounds?" Gerard asked. Frank quietly shook his head. He received a smack on his ass from the wooden paddle.  
"Didn't think so." Gerard said. Gerard pulled down Franks boxers and grasped him around the cock. Frank nearly hummed in appreciation but thought better of it. After a while of Gerard stroking him, Frank made a little sound from the back his throat indicating he needed to speak. Gerard allowed him to.  
"There's a condom in the bag and some lube, when you're done fucking teasing me, use the lube only, I want to feel the pain and burn. Well save the condom for you, you're a little bitch after all and-" Frank was silenced by a smack on his ass.  
"That's all I'll be hearing from you, from now on I only want to hear your moans and groans." Said Gerard and Frank nodded again. Although the comment agitated him, Gerard listened to it. But first, Gerard wanted to tease his boyfriend for his unneeded comment. Gerard inserted two roughly into Frank and they both moaned out in pleasure. Gerard fingered Frank's ass harder and harder and stopped when he was close. Instead, he started to lick between his ass cheeks and get off at the sounds Frank was making. Gerard poured the lube on his own cock after teasing Frank for a bit and slowly inserted himself inside his boyfriend. Frank whimpered. Gerard picked up the pace and soon they were both out of breath and cumming hard. Gerard pulled out and untied Frank before sitting on the floor and wrapping the tablecloth around them both. 

This would be the first date that neither would be able to forget, although it's not like they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one of the fantasies I have, any comments or critiques are appreciated. I fantasize a lot so if you like this, let me know and I'll be sure to write more!


End file.
